I Don't Remember You - An Ereri Highschool AU Fanfiction -
by ActualBritishPrick
Summary: Eren Yaeger is a normal student at Maria High, mischieveous but a good student. He's an extrovert, and is well known throughout the school. He hangs around with his adopted sister Mikasa and his best friend Armin. But one day he runs into the new teacher Hanji Zoe and begins to remember a darker time. He remembered everyone he fought with, against and for. He remembered ever
1. Introduction

**_Hello! I'm here with trash! I hope you enjoy and there are a few things I should say beforehand:  
Mikasa's last name is Yeager in this, this is purely because I did not want Levi and her having the same surname and she is the adopted sister of Eren Yeager so it makes a little more sense in that manner.- I am going to go by Yeager instead of Jaeger because I am making Eren look like the manga rendition (he has gold eyes and slightly lighter hair) where his name is Yeager, not Jaeger like the anime.- I am completely aware that a teacher/student relationship is wrong, and it will be an issue further into the story. But it will eventually be dealt with. To make it slightly less awkward I have made everyone seniors and Levi younger than he actually is, making him a brand new teacher. I am trying to make their ages as close as possible to the age still being realistic for a new teacher (so mid 20s-ish).- There will be some issues involving the LGBT community, meaning there will be some discrimination. I wanted to warn you incase some are upset by this, as I will be slightly agitated writing it. I am a member of the LGBT community and know what it feels like to be disliked purely for who I love, and I will make sure in this story it is reacted to seriously.- Erwin will be the headteacher, this is because he is two school years older than Levi, Isabel, and Furlan in this. As is Hanji. So they will have had more teaching experience by two years, I thought this would help make him eligible for such a high job.- I have yet to watch season 2 so this will be based on season 1 and what I know of season 2, which is a little bit but mostly just important stuff. I will put a spoiler warning in front of chapters that may refer to it because some people, such as myself, have yet to watch it.I think that's enough information about changes or specifics. I hope you enjoy this story and that it isn't painfully cringy, enjoy!_**

 ** _{Sam}_**

 ** _================================================  
_**

 **Eren.  
** **It was a seemingly normal first week back until she made me remember.**

"Eren Yeager, is that you?" I hear a loud screech of joy behind me as I turn confused and slightly alarmed. As I turn my head to meet the strange squawling woman behind me, I see the new biology teacher Miss Zoe bouncing towards me, far too cheerful for the first week back at school.  
"Ah, yes, Miss Zoe?" I reply politely, a small smile playing on my lip. Her bubbly and happy expression falters slightly, for a reason I do not know as of yet, but her usual expression returns only moments after. I look into her eyes and see a sense of nostalgia and...a slight sense of pity?

The expression on her face causes a flash of something to come back to me, an image.  
 _It's Zoe in front of me. She was wearing a brown leather jacket that stops at the centre of her stomach, it had a shield with two overlapping blue and white wings on the left breast; a yellow blouse shirt with a brown strap over her chest. We were sitting at a wooden table in a dark stone room, a dim light to the left of us and a small cup of tea in front of each of us. Suddenly, I hear myself speak up,_ _"Um, Major Hanji..." I spoke quietly._

Major Hanji. Hanji Zoe. Survey Corps Squad Leader Hanji Zoe.

I gasp for breath slightly as I look at her back in the present, a sense of knowing in her eyes.  
"Major Hanji?" I whisper, tears coming to both of our eyes as the words leave my mouth. She smiled widely, tears threatening to fall at any given moment.  
"I'm so glad you've finally remembered, Eren. It's been a while," she whispered as equally quiet as I had previously done. Simultaneously looking around to check the coast is clear, we grin and hug each other, happy to have remembered one another. We release each other from the calming embrace and continue our conversation,  
"Do you remember anyone else?" She asks, quiet as to make sure nobody else hears. I look at her confused,  
"There were others? I only remember you, Major Hanji."  
"Please Eren, call me Miss Zoe or just Hanji here," she says somewhat seriously. I apologise swiftly and ask,  
"Sorry Miss Zoe, but what do you mean by others?" Hanji sighs,  
"The others. Mr Smith, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, the new English teacher Mr Ackerman, the receptionist Miss Ral, Mikasa and Armin," as each name leaves her mouth, mine gradually opens wider in surprise eventually looking like a rather shocked fish. But then it hits me,  
"Wait, Mikasa and Armin are from then too? How do I remember no-one except you?" I ask rather loudly, but sure to keep my voice low. Hanji looks distant for a moment, thinking of a reply but failing before asking,  
"How exactly did you remember me? Like, what happened to you that made you remember?" I look down, trying to sentence it in a way that I deemed sane and rational,  
"I saw an expression on your face that made me remember when we were sitting in a large brick room, just the two of us with drinks. I don't remember what we were talking about yet though, but I then said your name and remembered you. Everything, except that one conversation." I say calmly and slowly, to make sure she and I both fully processed what I just said. Hanji looks at me nodding,  
"Ok," she begins,  
"I think I know what's going on. The only way you remember people is through certain expressions they show, I'm guessing very rare ones? What's mine!" She ends the explanation with excitement very evident in her voice. I laugh slightly, scratching the back of my head,  
"Yours...was pity," I say quietly, not daring to look up at her. From the corner of my eye, I see Hanji's shoulders slump and she looks down too,  
"Well I suppose that is a rare thing for me to do openly," she says quietly. It was most likely meant for her ears only, but I hear it and look up at her,  
"Major Ha-Miss Zoe, it's ok. I-I understand," I speak calmly and softly in an attempt to calm her. It works.

As I begin to open my mouth to speak again, we hear the bell for lesson ring. In an instant, Hanji's bubbly personality is back and she smiles widely like a...Titan. I'm happy to be remembering this but not them, not yet. I vowed to kill them all, what happened?

 _ **Why did I want to kill them all? Why? Why couldn't I remember?!**_

Hanji's voice pulls me out of my thoughts,  
"Eren! It's time for class, you should get going. You don't want to leave Le- _Mr. Ackerman_ waiting," she said sweetly with a teasing tone in her voice for yet another unknown reason. I nod and begin to walk away,  
"Wait, Eren!" Hanji calls from behind me.  
Turning to her, I see her right hand against her heart and her left hand on her back. I grin and do it back, as more memories flood into my mind.  
 _The training regiment, but who else trained with me? God this will get infuriating quickly._

 _Well, today's going to be an eventful day, but what sort of expressions and events will allow me to remember the others if such a sad expression is Hanji's?_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this introduction to I Don't Remember You and that it** **enticed** **you to read the rest when it is uploaded. I don't know when that'll be though, so be patient!**_ _ **Anyway, I really hope you liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**_ _ **Please like this if you did enjoy it and comment what you think, and like I dunno follow me if you want. Your choice bro.**_ _ **But yeah, until next time!**_

 _ **{Sam}**_

 **Total Words: 1427**


	2. To Us, 2000 Years From Now

**Levi.**  
 **I turn to the door as my class enters, seeing many faces that are all too familiar.**

As my third-period students begin to fill the room, I scan the room taking in every familiar face. Beside Armin Arlet is an empty seat, where one...Eren Yeager is supposed to be. My breath hitches slightly and I feel my throat tighten. He's here. Finally. Trying to suppress my obvious happiness, I sigh and ask the class,  
"Where's Eren Yeager?" I try to steady my breathing as my heartbeat elevates from how _perfect_ his name sounded in my mouth. The more I think about him, the more the small smile threatens to settle on my lips.

Eren. The Suicidal Blockhead and...  
 _"Heichou!"_  
 _"Levi?"_  
 _"Heichou..."_  
 _"Levi, I..."_

I shake my head slightly and sit down, trying desperately to not think about him, and more specifically the last two.

 _Levi, he's your student now, shut the fuck up and keep it in your pants._

As my mini reminiscing episode ends, I see that nobody in the class seems to know him nor where he is. But as I look across the room I see Mikasa raise her arm. I sigh, of course she knows where he is,  
"Where is he, Mikasa?" I ask exasperated and wishing for the class to start and him to be here already. She stands proud and begins to place her right hand in a tight fist across her left breast but stops herself before answering. I'm glad she remembers too,  
"He's talking to Maj- Miss Zoe right now sir, he should be here soon." I glare at her for her minor slip up but choose to not voice it for very obvious reasons.  
"Thank you, Mikasa. You can sit down, no need to be so formal." She nods and sits down, getting a seemingly silent lecture by Armin; so he must remember too. Nice.

 _I wonder if Eren does too._

The thought leaves my mind as soon as it entered as I hear a quiet knock on the door. A smile makes its way onto my face, but only for a second, before I cough and try to seem as if his sudden and late appearance has angered me,  
"Come in. You're late," I speak in a somewhat harsh voice. My heart begins racing even faster as the door opens and I wait impatiently to see him again. It's been a while, 2000 years or so to be exact. I remember his face, but only through memory so some features are foggy. The thought of seeing him again after so long excites me even further.

Eren Yeager walks in, and I have to tighten my jaw to stop it dropping. He's gorgeous, so much more than I remember. His hazel brown hair sits perfectly on his head; he is taller than me but not as muscular, but a number of muscles he has on his tanned body makes me shiver; and his eyes. God his eyes. They're a beautiful gold mixed with specks of green.

He turns to me, smiling politely and somewhat adorable.  
"Sorry I'm late sir, I was talking to Miss Zoe and didn't realise what time it was," he says almost practised, the mental image of him walking down the hallway repeating the phrase over and over amusing me. I turn my attention back to the real him and sigh,  
"Next time ask her to write a note, that shitty glasses."

"Now remember, be sure to revise Romeo and Juliet for the cold assessment tomorrow, and please remember it is fine if you don't do well. We're doing this to know what you already know and what we as a whole have to learn more about. See you tomorrow," I speak to the entire class, all of them obviously more calm about the assessment tomorrow knowing it is ok to fail. When I initially spoke of it, many people were unhappy and quite anxious.

Everyone begins to walk out of the class, but I see Eren and Mikasa looking at me from the back. Eren's beautiful gold eyes are wide and staring at me as Mikasa whispers into his ear. I grow anxious as he doesn't blink before speaking up,  
"What are you looking at, brats? Don't you have lunch to eat with friends?" I cautioned. They gulped simultaneously as Eren replied,  
"Sorry sir, it's just you seem familiar. But I can't put my finger on it." My heartbeat quickens as he finishes his sentence. The idea of my being in his memories somewhere causing my cheeks to deepen in colour ever so slightly. I clear my throat in fear of my voice cracking,  
"Is that so? Well, maybe you can think about that again tomorrow in fifth period, brat," I retaliate. Eren nods, smiling brightly and making my heart beat so fast I worry he can hear it. I divert my gaze in fear of him seeing the blush creeping up my face.

 _Why does such a fucking insignificant movement cause such a massive reaction? The power of seemingly fated love I suppose._

I turn to look at him again to see him staring at me again. I sigh and wave my hand at him,  
"Can you guys just go away already? Unless you want to help me tidy this room?" I ask sarcastically. They both vigorously shake their head in refusal before scurrying out of the class, but only after Eren turns back and winks at me, whispering,  
 **"See you around, sir."**

He swiftly turns on his heel as the blush that has been threatening to completely envelop my face takes hold and I turn a bright, embarrassing red. I angrily grab my cleaning supplies and begin scrubbing the front table.

 **That damn brat, without even realising it he knows how to get in my head.**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the first proper chapter, I know it isn't long but I think it's good._**

 ** _Anyway, like and comment what you thought about it and hey maybe even follow my account.  
_**

 ** _{Sam}_**

 **Total words: 1036**


End file.
